Decibelle
INTRODUCTION A nerdy tech-based female superhero and mainstay member of the Emissaries of Justice. Especially noteworthy due to the fact she is hard of hearing. ESSENTIAL INFO Created, owned, and partially designed by Matthew Werner. Partially designed by Keishawn Thomas. Expertise on hearing aids provided by PingTheAwesome. ORIGIN/BIOGRAPHY Decibelle was born deaf, and her entire life she had to use hearing aids. In high school, she decided to build a better way to hear for those deaf or hard of hearing. She succeeded and became immensely rich, but during the production of this technology, she realized she could build technology that weaponized sound waves with some extra work. Influenced by the work of the Emissaries of Justice, she created this tech, and made a full body armored suit to channel sonic energy. Her motivation wasn't dead parents or fame and fortune, but doing some extra good. She was soon recruited by the Emissaries of Justice, and soon became a core member of the illustrious team. GEAR, POWERS, & ABILITIES Decibelle's abilities come from a suit of her own design. Privately manufactured after creating superior tech-based hearing aids, it comes with multiple abilities. These include the manipulation of sonic energy, which typically comes in the form of blasts or sonic screams. It can wear down even planet busters with sustained use, and even at low blasts can demolish buildings. It also grants her levitation, which can be sped up by propelling herself with sound. She has a genius level intellect, and is a master inventor and a prodigy in the field of sonic technology. Her suit itself comes with other abilities, in the form of superhuman durability, and better channeling this sonic energy. Her suit is bulletproof and fireproof, and reflects sonic attacks aimed at her direction. MORALS & PERSONALITY Abigail is an introvert who, for the most of her life, kept secluded and her eyes stuck in a book. But she's still a nerd, reading comics and playing video games when she has free time. She's extremely passionate when it comes to her work, always thinking of the next scientific/technological breakthrough. RELATIONSHIPS Decibelle has forged several friendships during her time with the Emissaries of Justice. These include Greymalkin, Bulldog, Beetleman, Photon, Skylark, Lilith, Earthshake, Matches, Brian Frazier, KADOOSH!, Spectrum, and Xīn. Beetleman may soon became romantically involved, which may bring the two much closer. Decibelle's mother, Chrysalis, doesn't have a great relationship with her daughter. She's over-protective of her "butterfly". Being a former operative of the US government, she was definitely capable enough to become an Emissary, as a means to protect her daughter. Decibelle will help form Verge, and become a chairwoman of the team. ROGUES GALLERY Lodestone, Klepto, Iota, Decipher, Bombchelle, Lexicon, Madame Loom, The Brink, Boneroach, Earwig, Wolf Spider, Phantom Claw, Skull Shredder, Echodome, Levi Lithium, Blaze Red, Mercy Lass, Painseeker, Cacovyrn, Cyclone, N-Gulf, Void, Blink, Ebb, Ricochet, Tendril Terror, Sibre, Feveris, Sandstorm, Frostbite, Unic, General Nyse, X, Acidex, The Devil Dynamo, Screech, The Shock, Mako, Bloody Mary, Amygdala, Nix'il, Syndicate, Grid, Max Replay, High Voltage, Hornet, Marionette, Anomaly, Rozark, Eel, Stigma, Soulweaver, Mystic, Trident, Frostmire, Pyroclast, Arcane Brand, Miss Ery, Violet Mantis, Swift Sable, Silent Scimitar, Death Adder, Bloodleech, Venom Miss, Mongoose, Sidewinder, Haze, Black Mamba, Demo Dan, RedouT, Obsidium, Black Sun, Skullrush, Enexma, The Climax, Symbiote, Flashwater, and Shadow Spear.